finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mirron91
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Squire (1) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:23, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Fast and ambitious... I like it! Welcome to the wiki! Kinro (talk) 04:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Not sure quite what to do, I'm new to Wiki stuff. So far I'm just trying to add the card type to every card, and then I'm planning on branching out more. Only thing I'm not too sure on is what it should look like. I'm thinking Forward, Backup, and so on are fine on their own, and currently I'm adding Item as well as what kind of Item they are the same way, since it seems like Item is the same category as the rest, but it doesn't seem like Weapon/Armor/Accessory are sub-types the same way a job is. Anyways, my goal is to hopefully make uniform categories, which would make looking for a specific niche easy. I likely won't bother with attributes since those have their own page, but I'll be doing Cost, Name, things like that. Anything that seems like it may be relevant to some extent or another. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know. I don't really do wiki things normally, but I saw there was a Moogle lord and I wanted to try and find synergy with that, and then decided it wasn't right to just make a Moogle category without trying to organize a bit more. I agree that the Item sub-types are a different kind of thing than Jobs are, since there's only 3 types and they have direct rules implications. I don't really how to make nice wikis myself, but I've translated the rules and nearly all the cards, so if you have any questions reguarding that sort of thing, feel free to ask me. I like what you're doing so far and look forward to seeing what you do next! Kinro (talk) 03:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Should just be lots, and lots of categories. I'll try adding Group Type, and Card Type to every card for starters. After that I'll probably need to figure out how I want to organize things. Likely Cost (X), Name (X), and things like that. Given how important Name is I feel like it's important to keep that in mind. Sub/Job Type will be added too, and things like Party, EX and so on. It's nothing big but hopefully it helps, I really like the card game. So I've decided that I'll abstain from adding Item to every Item card, instead just focusing on the Card Type. If it seems like a good idea I'll add Item, but I would go back and do the same for Character then as well just for completions sake. Not sure what else should be added. Also kind of confused on these Combination cards, and saw a mention of a new card type in the rules, not sure what that is either. But nothing major. For combination cards, do you mean cards like Cloud / Red XIII ? These cards have multiple names, in this case "Cloud", "Red XIII" and "Cloud / Red XIII". So, you couldn't, for example, play a card named Cloud with this card. However, any card which gets an effect for having a Cloud card in play gets an effect from this card too. As far as new card types... do you mean Formations? This game shares a rules set with the SaGa TCG, which has Formations. This is why they appear in the Detailed Rules . FFTCG doesn't have Formations, however. Kinro (talk) 16:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Formations isn't a thing we have to worry about? That's good to know. After I add the card type to all cards, any suggestions on the next thing to focus on? Hmm... ImVeryAngryItsNotButter designed a nice way to deal with card names over in the Card Profile Layout Guide . I haven't been using it at all, but it might be nice. Or anything you think is good, really. Kinro (talk) 22:18, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Seems like the kind of list I came up with. Will take a little bit to add everything. At some point I want to be able to add cards that have synergy. Like Good King Moggle Mog working well with moogles. But that's a ways off. I see you're done adding all the categories, like you wanted! Nice! Kinro (talk) 05:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Yep. I've been waiting to get school and work settled again before I move on to the next stage. Not sure what, but I will get into it... likely starting next week. Mirron91 (talk) 03:00, January 25, 2016 (UTC)